


La nascita di Kara

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Androidi [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 12:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Essendo un videogioco a scelte multiple, ognuno ha potuto avere il suo canon. Solo chi ha platinato ha potuto vivere tutte le vite possibili.Perciò ho voluto scrivere della scena che è stata uguale per tutti: KARA.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-pF56-ZYkY. Che personalmente avrei voluto non fosse un Easter Eggs, ma il colpo di scena finale: RA9. Un messia donna, la prima androide con coscienza.Prompt Lista 2: 15. In Canon.Fandom: DBH.Parole: 590.Titolo: La nascita di Kara





	La nascita di Kara

La nascita di Kara

Il rumore dei saldatori risuonavano continuamente. Grandi braccia metalliche dotate di tenaglie passavano ripetutamente avanti e indietro di fronte a un muro bianco che riportava la scritta in vari colori: “AX400”.

Una delle braccia sollevò una testa di androide, aveva un ologramma che le rendeva la pelle rosa chiaro come un essere umano, le sue labbra erano sigillate e i suoi occhi chiusi, imitava l’espressione di una donna dormiente.

Fu agganciata a un petto da un altro braccio, saldata all’altezza di un collo di plastica che le venne applicato.

Numerose braccia scendevano dal soffitto e si alzavano dal pavimento della stanza circolare, rassomigliando a zampe d’insetto.

“Puoi sentirmi?” chiese una roca voce maschile dagli altoparlanti.

Le labbra rosse dell’androide, perfettamente definite, tremarono e lei socchiuse gli occhi con uno sguardo vacuo.

“Sì” disse. Le sue iridi presero colore.

“Identificati” disse lui. La punta rosea delle orecchie di lei era arrossita.

“IPC 89758904C” rispose la giovane con un’intesa voce femminile.

“Puoi muovere la testa?” domandò dolcemente la voce matura.

L’androide ubbidì, guardandosi intorno smarrita, mentre le veniva saldata una calotta sopra i circuiti della testa e le chiudevano la parte retro del collo, nascondendo i tubi in cui veniva pompato il sangue blu.

“Gli occhi adesso” ordinò la voce, simulando un invito.

Lei alzò gli occhi verso l’alto. Fece un giro completo e li abbassò, assumendo un’espressione triste. Si poteva vedere il suo cuore pompare attraverso il petto aperto.

“Dinamiche cervicali e oculari ottime. Dimmi il tuo test di inizializzazione” disse la voce, mentre le veniva montato il ventre.

“Salve. Sono un androide X400 di terza generazione” rispose lei, mentre le iniziavano a inserire le braccia. “Posso badare alla casa, cucinare, badare ai bambini…”.

Le telecamere la inquadravano, zoomando sui sensori a pressione a cuscinetto che stavano montando come polpastrelli alle sue dita. Le placche di plastica venivano montate sullo scheletro di metallo, dentro cui scorrevano grossi tubi.

“… Posso farti da segretaria. Parlo trecento lingue e sono a tua completa disposizione come partner sessuale. Non devi nutrirmi o ricaricarmi…”. Aveva iniziato a montarle anche le gambe, saldando ogni giuntura, mentre grafici apparivano sugli schermi che rimandavano le sue immagini riprese.

“Ho in dotazione una batteria quantistica con un’autonomia di centosettantasei anni…”.

Gli occhi della giovane si fecero intensi e smarriti, mentre schiudeva di più le labbra.

“Vuoi darmi un nome?” chiese con un tremito nella voce.

“Sì. Da oggi in poi il tuo nome è Kara” rispose l’uomo.

La pelle di plastica pesante dell’androide iniziò a venire levigato, soprattutto sulla schiena e all’altezza dei glutei sodi che stavano andando a definire.

L’androide sorrise con espressione impacciata.

“Il mio nome è Kara” ripeté.

“Inizializzazione memoria funzionante” disse la giovane.

Kara si guardò intorno curiosa, sorridendo giocosamente.

“Puoi muovere le braccia?” chiese la voce e l’androide le sollevò lentamente, fissandole vivamente incuriosita. Le guardò ricoprirsi dell’ologramma che le rendeva color carne. Mosse anche l’altra ed iniziò ad accarezzarsi i lisci avambracci con l’altra mano.

“Risposta collegamento arti superiori accettabile” rifletté la voce.

Le varie braccia metalliche avevano scritto il modello, il nome della ditta ed erano decorate da strisce arancioni.

Kara ripeté la stessa presentazione in tedesco e in francese, mentre le finivano le gambe.

“Ora canta qualcosa in giapponese” ordinò la voce dall’altoparlante.

La giovane assunse un’espressione assorta ed iniziò a cantare con sentimento, allungò le mani davanti a sé e mimò il gesto di offrire qualcosa. Allargò le braccia e sollevò le mani, chiuse gli occhi ed iniziò a dondolare, seguendo il ritmo che stava modulando con il suo canto.


End file.
